Guardería
by Nyu Oz Leonhart
Summary: El pequeño platinado abre grande los ojos verdes al escuchar eso y salta pegándose con la mesa, se soba mientras solloza un poco, pero sale corriendo gritando algo como: Yula mío. Veo el nombre grabado en su bata, se llama Borya.
1. Chapter 1

**(¯·..·-GUARDERÍA-·..·´¯)**

La historia original no me pertenece, es propiedad de Takao Aoki

Hace una eternidad que no escribo anda de ellos, pero andaba algo inspirada y aquí esta el primer capi/drabble de esta historia donde Hitoshi es profesor en una guardería llena de pequeños beyluchadores ¿podrá resistir?

Sugerencias háganlas llegar!

 **(¯·..·-GUARDERÍA-·..·´¯)** **(¯·..·-GUARDERÍA-·..·´¯)** **(¯·..·-GUARDERÍA-·..·´¯)** **(¯·..·-GUARDERÍA-·..·´¯)** **(¯·..·-GUARDERÍA-·..·´¯)**

Día 1

Soy Kinomiya Hitoshi y toda mi vida que querido ser educador. Hoy por fin mi sueño se hace realidad. Respiro profundamente. No puedo engañarme, estoy completamente nervioso. Es mi primer día de trabajo y mi corazón sale de mi pecho, intento tranquilizarme, estoy preparado para esto, me he capacitado por mucho tiempo. Puedo hacerlo.

Deslizo la puerta suavemente y entró a un mundo lleno de colores, de risas, de figuras de animales pegadas a la pared, juguetes en el piso y a niños corriendo de un lugar a otro. Una mujer sonríe al verme y llama a los niños para que se acerquen, ahora puedo apreciar sus caritas llenas de sorpresa al verme.

\- El profesor Kinomiya se hará cargo de ustedes mientras —Momo senpai se acaricia la barriga— voy a casa a descansar y que este bebe nazca— me mira y se sonríe, seguramente me nota aterrado— saluden.

\- ¡Benos días Kiomiya san! —gritan al unísono y mi corazón se llena de alegría.

\- Gusto en conocerlos, por favor cuiden de mí —me inclino y tras la breve presentación la mayoría vuelves a sus actividades.

\- Estoy por llevarlos a la siesta, por favor ayúdame —ella pelea con algunos rebeldes que se niegan a la siesta.

\- No quelo Momo, NOOOO— un pequeño de cabello color platinado intenta ocultarse bajo una mesa de trabajo.

\- ¿Sólo Momo? —ella suspira y se cruza de brazos— está bien, puedes quedarte a jugar aquí. ¿Dónde está Kai? Le diré que puede dormir en el mismo futón que Yura.

El pequeño platinado abre grande los ojos verdes al escuchar eso y salta pegándose con la mesa, se soba mientras solloza un poco, pero sale corriendo gritando algo como: Yula mío. Veo el nombre grabado en su bata, se llama Borya.

\- Siempre funciona —me enseña mi primera lección y ambos vamos dirigiendo a los niños a un cuarto amplio y fresco, los veo jalar los futones y acomodarlos en el piso uno junto al otro— en poco los conocerás y sabrás como tratar a cada uno. No son malos, solo algunos muy hiperactivos.

El primero en caer dormido es un pequeñín con alborotado cabello color zanahoria. Algo en él me recuerda a un oso perezoso, aunque esta hecho un ovillo como un gatito.

\- Titate —escuchó una seria voz infantil y me alejo de Momo que cubre al oso perezoso y me acerco donde al parecer hay una pelea.

\- No quelo —dice Borya y jala la mano de un lobo de felpa que sujeta un pelirrojo que hace un puchero con la boca e intenta parecer enfadado. Ohhh entiendo el peluche debe ser Yula y Borya quiere dormir con él.

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí? —me arrodillo para estar a su altura— porque no comparten el juguete.

\- No quelo el juguete —Borya está ahora enojado— quelo que Yula no lo pona aquí —señala el punto entre futón y futón.

Me siento confundido por un momento y entiendo que el pelirrojo es Yura, me siento tan tonto por confundirlo con un juguete.

\- Haces mucho luido —un niño junto a Yuriy se levanta, me parece bastante malhumorado.

\- Tallate Tai o voy a pegal en tu fea naliz.

El nuevo pequeño de cabellos bicolor le mira, por un momento creo que llorara pero solo hace un movimiento como si le retara. Vaya, es un chiquitín bastante ufano.

\- Ehh… tranquilícense, todos vamos a guardar silencio porque los demás están durmiendo —primero acuesto a Yura y le hago abrazar su peluche, Borya entonces se relaja y se acuesta en la orilla del futón muy cerca de él del pelirrojo. También acuesto a Kai y cuando termino me siento exhausto, por suerte todo está ya en silencio y yo me voy a la puerta junto con Momo senpai.

\- Sobreviviste a los pequeños rusos, tengo el presentimiento que te ira muy bien.

Atino a asentir mientras miro a esos pequeños, dormidos todos parecen unos ángeles y espero llevarme bien con todos esos ángeles.

 **(¯·..·-End-·..·´¯)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(¯·..·-GUARDERÍA-·..·´¯)**

La historia original no me pertenece, es propiedad de Takao Aoki

Hace una eternidad que no escribo anda de ellos, pero andaba algo inspirada y aquí esta el primer capi/drabble de esta historia donde Hitoshi es profesor en una guardería llena de pequeños beyluchadores ¿podrá resistir?

Sugerencias háganlas llegar!

 **(¯·..·-Nyu Oz Leonhart** **-·..·´¯)**

Capítulo 2: Zanaholia

Hace una semana que estoy solo con los niños, al parecer me estaba preocupando de más al cuidar a estos niños. Poco a poco he empezado a conocerlos, sus intereses, sus costumbres, y sobre todos ellos se acostumbraban a él y no ponían objeciones a las tareas que les daba, o a la hora de la siesta o de limpiar. Todo estaba yendo viento en popa, pronto sus superiores se darían cuenta de su buen trabajo, lo eficiente que era y el buen carisma que tenía con los niños, le daría un contrato de tiempo completo, podría pagar un apartamento y… ¿Dónde estaba Brooklyn? Me giro para ver a Yuriy y Bryan sentados uno frente al otro mientras empezaban a comer sus almuerzos, Kai estaba con un chico recién llegado de nombre Max y con Rei también almorzando, el resto de mi clase esta en aquí, haciendo lo que se debe a la hora del almuerzo menos Brooklyn. Suspiro, quizá sigue jugando con la plastilina como ayer y no escucho mi llamado al almuerzo, o sigue mirando a nuestro hámster —bigotes— como hace dos días o quizá mira como la gota de agua cae sobre el lavamanos de los sanitarios. Brooklyn es de lo más despistado.

\- Sigan comiendo ya vuelvo.

\- Si, Kiomiya sensei —dicen y yo me voy al otro salón a buscarlo.

No esta con "bigotes", ni en el sanitario, ni jugando. Salgo corriendo al jardín y no le veo, recorro todos los juegos, las esquinas del lugar, me araño buscando bajo los arbustos y no veo a Brooklyn, entonces siento ese hormigueo que salta de mi estómago a todo mi cuerpo. Reconozco la adrenalina que me grita —haz perdido a un niño— no, no, debo mantener la calma, quizá este con alguno de sus compañeros y no lo he visto. Regreso casi corriendo al comedor.

\- ¿Niños, alguno de ustedes ha visto a Brooklyn?

\- ¿Quen es Butyn? —me pregunta Max, es razonable que no lo conozca.

\- Zanaholia —responde Bryan y mira a los lados— no ta.

\- Allí ta —Max señala emocionado a Yuriy— Zanaholia.

\- ¡YULA NO ZANAHOLIA! —responden Bryan y Kai al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿No? —Max parece desilusionado.

\- Ehh, no Yuriy tiene el pelo rojo y Bryan lo tiene como una zanahoria —explico rápidamente y el tiempo que pierdo allí me aterra, quizá alguien entro sin que yo me enterara y se lo ha llevado. No. Me aseguré de cerrar la puerta y en ese barrio tranquilo no pasaban ese tipo de cosas— vamos a jugar a encontrar a Brooklyn.

\- ¿Al econdite? —me pregunta Yuriy con su tono serio pero encantado de jugar.

\- SÍ, sí, Brooklyn se ha escondido y debemos encontrarlo, cuando lo encontremos todos comeremos tarta de queso.

Todo se vuelve un caos, los niños corren de aquí para allá buscando a Brooklyn y yo también ayudo, sin perder de vista a mis niños, no quiero tener que llamar a la policía porque pierdo a dos niños o más. Suspiro, soy un fracaso.

\- ¿Butyn etas aquí? —Max mira dentro del cesto de basura.

\- Zanaholia —llama Bryan mientras se asoma dentro de la casita de juegos en el jardín.

\- Aquí no ta — dice Rei mirando bajo la mesa.

La escuela se empieza a llenar de llamados, estoy a punto de perder la cabeza, pero de pronto alguien grita.

\- ZANAHOLIA.

Corro a la sala que usamos para que tomen la siesta, Yuriy está señalando las puertas corredizas conde colocamos los futones, esta media abierta y se nota que las mantas y lo futones se derraman como la crema batida de un helado. Abro y en medio de un nido de cobijas esta Brooklyn profundamente dormido. Suelto una exhalación de alivio y lo cargo.

\- Muy bien Yuriy, lo has encontrado y todos podemos comer — tomo de la manita al pelirrojo y voy llamando a mis niños para volver al comedor.

\- Si es una zanaholia — dice Max al verlo en brazos del profesor.

\- Despierta Brooklyn vamos a comer el postre —le animo a despertar y cuando abre los ojos verdes me sonríe.

\- ¿Mami? —todos ríen.

\- No, soy Hitoshi Kinomiya, Kinomiya sensei.

\- ¡Hilo!

Baja de mis brazos y se reúne con sus amigos para comer la tarta de queso.

\- Hilo ven.

\- Kinomiya sensei —repito.

\- Hilo —repite y me entrega una porción.

Creo que aún tengo mucho que aprender de estos niños.

 **(¯·..·-Nyu Oz Leonhart** **-·..·´¯)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(¯·..·-GUARDERÍA-·..·´¯)**

La historia original no me pertenece, es propiedad de Takao Aoki

Hace una eternidad que no escribo anda de ellos, pero andaba algo inspirada y aquí esta el primer capi/drabble de esta historia donde Hitoshi es profesor en una guardería llena de pequeños beyluchadores ¿podrá resistir?

Mis rusos están predestinados

 **(¯·..·-Nyu Oz Leonhart** **-·..·´¯)**

Por acercarse las vacaciones hay menos niños en mi clase, es por eso que es un día tranquilo. En la clase de arte Brooklyn ha usado las manos en vez de los pinceles, tiene un espíritu diferente para muchas cosas y yo dejo hacerlo mientras no pinte las paredes, como siempre mis chicos rusos están sentados en la misma mesa, Kai y Bryan no dejan de pelear y les separo hasta que tiran la pintura sobre la mesa. Suspiró pensando que no será tan tranquilo como pensé.

Acomodo a Yuriy con Max, a Kai con Brooklyn y a Bryan con Rei, todo transcurre con paz y al final tengo soles brillantes, arboles, un perro (yo creo que parece una vaca) y familias felices. La hora del almuerzo y me preparo para más peleas rusas pero por extraño que parezca Bryan no se sienta con el pelirrojo, se va a una mesita con Rei e intercambian sus leches de sabores. Al parecer Bryan y Rei se han hecho amigos y deja de molestar a Kai quien come tranquilo junto a Yuriy.

En el tiempo libre Yuriy se mete como siempre al arenero a jugar a los tesoros con su pala roja, empieza a escavar en un lugar y otro, de repente mira para buscar a su compañero de juegos Bryan, pero él esta subido a los juegos haciendo competencia con Rei para ver quien baja más rápido por las resbaladillas.

— ¿Jugo cotigo? —pregunta Broolyn a Yuriy

— Si

Ambos terminan haciendo un montón de arena para hacer un intento de castillo que decoraron con hojas y los tesoros que ya había encontrado el pelirrojo (los tesoros eran cosas que ellos mismos ocultaban, como piedras coloridas, y monedas de juguete). Al final les lave las manitas, sacudí sus ropas y los lleve dentro para continuar con mi clase, hoy vamos a aprender más letras y practicaremos la canción para el recital escolar.

Solo entrar veo a Bryan con un broche de cabello en la mano, va derecho al Yuriy pero se sigue de largo hasta Rei y le coloca el broche en el oscuro cabello. Noto a Yuriy indiferente, quizá sea para él un alivio estar libre de la hiperactividad de su amigo y se sienta entre Kai y Brooklyn mientras yo pinto en la pizarra unas letras grandes.

— ¿Qué letra es esta? —pregunto.

Muchas manitas arriba.

— Rei, puedes hablar.

— Es B, B de Blayan.

Bryan se ríe.

— Es correcto, muchas otras palabras empiezan con esta letra como boca —señalo mis labios— brazo — vuelvo a señalar— Brooklyn, ahora vamos a ver otra letra.

Empieza a llover fuera y los niños se giran para ver la fuerte llovizna y después gritan juntos

— ¡Teru Teru Bouzu!

— Bien, bien haremos algunos para ponerlos en las ventanas y esperar que mejore el clima.

Sacó de la bodega los utensilios para hacerlos, el papel, las bolas de unicel, el listón y los marcadores mientras ellos cantaban

 _Teru-teru-bozu, teru bozu_  
 _Haz que mañana haga un día soleado_  
 _Como el cielo una vez en mi sueño_  
 _Si está soleado te daré un cascabel dorado_

— Vamos a hacerlos en parejas.

Yuriy corre a una mesa y se sienta en espera a que den los materiales y veo en su mirada que espera que alguien en particular se siente con él. Me doy cuenta de que sigue a Bryan con la mirada y frunce el ceño cuando se sienta con Rei, baja la mirada y me apresuro a ir con él porque estoy seguro que romperá en llanto, estoy a un paso de Yuriy cuando se levanta y va con paso decidido a la mesa que comparten Bryan y Rei. Ellos lo miran algo confundido y Yuriy toma aire y grita.

— ¡MÍO!

Coge de la mano a Bryan y se lo lleva a su mesa. Rei se queda confundido y yo los junto a todos en el piso para hacer los muñecos todos juntos. Aunque Yuriy y Bryan hace un Teru teru Bouzu solos y lo cuelgan juntos en la ventana. Bryan parece estallar de felicidad. Hoy he aprendido algo nuevo de mis niños y cada vez que mis rusos se pelean soy más paciente. Me pregunto que les deparará el destino a estos niños.

 **(¯·..·-End** **-·..·´¯)**


End file.
